


Talk To Me

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, dialogue only challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: "I didn't realize people could be like that.""…""I mean… I know you said… Most humans never really accepted you… But that…""Yeah.""…I'm sorry I never realized Inuyasha.""Not your fault."





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to mustardyellowsunshine's 2017 writing challenge #1 (dialogue only) Enjoy!

"I didn't realize people could be like that."

"…"

"I mean… I know you said… Most humans never really accepted you… But that…"

"Yeah."

"…I'm sorry I never realized Inuyasha."

"Not your fault."

"…"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Quit worryin already, it's just a few damn scratches. They'll be gone tomorrow."

"You still bled a lot."

"Not really. Just enough to freak you out."

"Everyone else was freaked out too, not just me."

"Not as much as you were."

"Do you blame me? It seemed like the whole village was trying to kill you! How well would you have reacted if it had been me in your position?"

"Might not have been much of a village left now if it'd been you. Least not many buildings."

"…"

"…"

"Does that kind of thing happen a lot? When I'm not around?"

"Keh, nothin that serious for a long time. Nowadays most people who see me walkin with a miko wearin these beads assume I'm an inugami and back off."

"And… before me? "

"…"

"Oh…"

"Hmph."

"…And today? How did that start? They weren't exactly jeering and throwing rocks at you for being half-demon when we first got there."

"Quit worryin about it already. It's over ain't it?"

"Yeah but… Miroku said you punched someone?"

"…"

"He said he left you alone for a few minutes and came back just in time to see you punch a man in the face, and that's when everything started going downhill."

"…"

"…Did he try to threaten you or something?"

"No, he didn't fuckin threaten me. Anyway not like I would'a blinked if he had. I ain't scared of some wimpy humans."

"Then what happened? I can't imagine you hurting someone without a really good reason."

"…"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Right?"

"He threatened you."

"Huh?"

"The bastard threatened you."

"…Oh."

"Hmph."

"…"

"…"

"So… you were standing up for me?"

"Like I'd let anyone just get away with sayin shit about you."

"What did he say?"

"…"

"Well… I guess I can imagine. It's not exactly my first time getting threatened or insulted here. And if you felt the need to punch him I guess it was the usual black priestess nonsense or something."

"…Sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"For… Ya know… Gettin you in that situation all the damn time."

"That's not your fault Inuyasha. Anyway, I'm not exactly the most normal person in this world to start with. "

"Yeah, but before I showed up villagers treated you like a damn saint."

"First, I never liked that, it was creepy. And second, I would rather be your friend and get called bad names and kicked out of villages than not be your friend and get treated like a saint. The way I see it, anyone who looks down on me for being with you wasn't worth impressing in the first place."

"…"

"…"

"…You know I'll protect you right?"

"Right."

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know, And I won't let anyone hurt you either. We're in this together."

"…Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mustardyellowsunshine for the fun prompt!
> 
> \---  
> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
